Confusing Feelings
by imgrownupnowHA
Summary: Sokka has a plan, and he gets Aang & Katara to admit their feelings for each other. This just follows their journey after everything's out in the air! AxK. Fluff! I updated for grammar and spelling. P.S. i used to be danluvr13leh
1. Chapter 1

Confusing Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. And I hate Nickelodeon because they do.

Chapter 1

Aang laid down with his hands behind his head and gazed at the stars. Sokka snored away in his sleeping bag next to the fire while Katara cleaned up from dinner and put out the fire. Aang rolled over onto his stomach and watched Katara.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Katara asked, sitting next to him.

"Oh, nothin'," replied Aang.

"Oh." Katara laid back and put her hands behind her head.

"I wonder how many stars are up there." said Aang.

"Oh, I don't know," replied Katara. "We probably don't have enough numbers to count how many there are."

"Wow, I feel really small now." Aang said quietly.

"That's cause you are, shorty." replied Katara, affectionately rubbing his head. Aang got quiet and rolled over, facing away from Katara. Again he was reminded that he was younger than her. Two years difference wasn't that big a deal, was it? So what if he was twelve and she was fourteen? He sighed. No wonder the other airbenders were monks. Girls were confusing.

Katara was confused herself. Was he really that sensitive about being shorter than her? She didn't mean to hurt his feelings, she was just kidding with him. What he didn't know was that she didn't mind that he was younger than her. She liked him, and not just as a friend. She had never liked a boy before, mostly because there weren't many boys in the village besides Sokka. She got up onto her knees and scooted over by Aang, leaning over him so she could see his face.

"Aang?"

"Hmm?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, by calling you shorty." Katara said, sitting back on her heels. Aang rolled over to face her.

"I know, it still kinda hurts though."

"Well, I'm sorry. I promise not to call you that again. Do you forgive me?" Aang grinned.

"It depends."

"On what?" Katara asked, bewildered. Aang sat up.

"Can I have a hug?" he asked hopefully. Katara laughed.

"Of course!" she replied and leaned over to hug him. Aang sighed happily and hugged her back.

Sokka grinned as he watched the scene from his sleeping bag. He wished they would admit they liked each other soon or he would have to do something himself. Which wasn't a bad idea…

End Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Confusing Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Chapter 2

Sokka dreamed all night about how to trick the two into confessing their feelings for each other. He tossed and turned, and when he woke up he had it all worked out. He rose bright and early and cooked breakfast before the sun had even come up over the horizon. Finally, Aang and Katara both woke up to the smell of bacon.

"Who could've cooked bacon?" asked Katara, rubbing her eyes. Meanwhile, Aang was staring wide-eyed at Sokka, who was eating a piece of said bacon.

"Aang? Why don't you…" Katara stopped in mid-sentence and stared at her brother. "You're up! Before the sun! I have got to be still asleep. Pinch me." And Aang did just that.

"Ow!" Katara cried as she rubbed her arm where Aang had pinched her. "I was kidding, you know."

"Oh, sorry." Aang grinned sheepishly.

"I'll be okay; at least I know I'm awake. Why are you up so early, Sokka?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"Um…" Sokka rubbed the back of his head. "I just…thought you guys might want a break from cooking breakfast every day, that's all!"

"Um, okay then, thanks Sokka." said Katara, confused.

"Well, I'm going to find more food before we leave again." Sokka said.

"Oh, I can help." said Aang. Sokka's eyes widened.

"Um, no, you should stay and protect Katara. There are supposed to be a lot of vicious animals in the forest. She shouldn't be on her own if one attacks!"

"Okay…" replied Aang, startled by Sokka's strange behavior. Was he trying to get them alone together?

In fact, he was doing just that. Sokka grinned as he walked into the forest. He doubled back after a few minutes and sneakily climbed up a tree a couple yards away from the campsite, being very careful not to ruffle the leaves too loudly. He got himself comfortably seated on a tree branch with a good view of the campsite and grinned as he watched his plan take place.

"So, Aang, are you gonna protect me from the big bad wolf?" Katara giggled as Aang threw a nearby stick at her.

"It was Sokka's idea not mine! Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm sorry." Katara hugged him. "Why do you suppose he left you behind really? I don't think he really worries about my protection that much." Katara stood by the shore and skipped rocks, frowning when one sank.

"I don't know. I think he's trying to fix us up or something." Aang looked hopeful. Katara laughed.

"I don't think so. He probably thinks you're too young for me." Aang replaced his look of hopefulness for one of hurt. Katara stopped skipping rocks and turned around to see Aang sitting facing towards the fire and away from her. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you really think I'm too young for you?" Aang asked sadly.

"No, that's what I think Sokka thinks." she replied. "Is that what's gotten you down lately?" Aang sighed.

"Kinda. When I lived with the other monks at the Southern Air Temple, there weren't any girls. You're the first girl I've ever really talked to. That's probably part of the reason I like you, but I'm afraid you'll reject me because I'm two years younger than you." Aang slapped his hands over his mouth, realizing what he had just admitted. He quickly got up and started to walk away. He stopped when he felt a warm hand in his own.

He turned around to see Katara smiling warmly at him. She pulled him into a tight embrace, and Aang leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I don't care how old you are Aang, two years isn't a big deal. And if Sokka is trying to fix us up, I'm glad he is." Aang looked up.

"You like me too?" he questioned. Katara nodded. Aang grinned really big and broke the embrace to jump high in the air with a loud shout. Katara laughed.

"I can tell someone's happy!" Aang grinned again and kissed Katara on the cheek before pulling her back into an embrace. Katara hugged him back and then shouted over her shoulder to Sokka.

"You can come out now!" Sokka walked out of the trees looking very pleased with himself.

"And you think my plans never work!"

Later that night, when the campfire was nothing but embers and Sokka was REALLY asleep in his sleeping bag, Aang and Katara lay side by side on their backs looking at the stars.

"I wish we didn't have to keep traveling, this place is so beautiful." Katara sighed.

"Same here. It's even better since I get to be with you." Aang replied, smiling at her. She smiled back. (A/N: What is about to happen is kind of OOC, but I had to do it!)

"Ok, I can't resist it anymore!" Katara cried and tackled Aang, getting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie. (A/N: mwahahahaha)

"Ah, stop, stop!" Aang cried in desperation. Katara let him out of the headlock but kept her arm around his shoulders. They looked at each other and leaned closer and closer. When their faces were just inches apart, Katara swiftly closed the space and kissed Aang lightly on the lips. Aang started at first, but then leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Katara's waist. Katara broke off the kiss moments later, and Aang just sat there with his eyes still closed before slowly opening them.

"Wow." he said. Katara just smiled at him.

"That was my first kiss." she said. "I'm glad it was with you."

"Me too." replied Aang happily. They both leaned back again, and Aang slipped his arm around Katara's shoulders. Katara snuggled up to him and rested her head against his shoulder. Aang sighed happily, and moments later they were both asleep. Sokka smiled when he saw them the next morning.

"Who says my plans never work?"

End Chapter 2

A/N: Okay you know what to do, press that blue button!


	3. Chapter 3

Confusing Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Chapter 3

Aang woke up the next morning and tried to stretch, when he realized someone was still fast asleep on his right arm. Not wanting to startle her awake, he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Katara just mumbled and snuggled in closer to his shoulder. An evil grin blossomed across Aang's face. Using his free arm, he reached around Katara's waist and began tickling her side unmercifully. Katara woke up and began squirming.

"Stop, stop, stop!" she cried between giggles. "I'm up!" Katara wriggled out of Aang's grasp and crawled over to the campfire to poke the embers back into flames in order to cook breakfast.

Aang snuck up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder, watching the flames.

"I hope Zuko doesn't come and ruin all of this." he sighed and continued watching the fire.

"Me too." replied Katara, resting her head against his. "It all seems so perfect, and I don't want it to end." They both sat and watched the reminder of their biggest enemy flicker in the early morning light.

Soon Sokka woke up, stomach growling as usual.

"Hey, did you lovebirds make breakfast?" Katara and Aang jumped apart, embarrassed by being called lovebirds.

"No, we were just about to." Katara grabbed the sack of food from next to the fire. After looking through it she took out several pieces of jerky.

"I think we should eat some of the older stuff now before it goes bad." She said, giving both Sokka and Aang four pieces and keeping four for herself. They quickly devoured their small breakfast and began packing their belongings. Katara stood up after bending over to roll up her sleeping bag and shielded her eyes with her hand, looking out to sea. Suddenly out of the fog she could see Zuko's ship speeding toward their camp.

"Zuko's coming! Grab everything, get on Appa, and we have to GO!" Katara yelled, running to Sokka and Aang. Aang traded his happy look for one of alarm, and quickly began heaving stuff onto Appa's back, and Sokka followed suit. Katara quickly ran to pick up her sleeping bag and saw that the firebender ship was nearly to the shore. She grabbed her sleeping bag and raced towards Appa just as the door on the ship opened onto the sand. Zuko and several firebenders ran towards them.

"Hurry!" Aang yelled. When she reached him, he grabbed her hand and used his airbending to toss her gracelessly onto Appa's back just as the small firebender army descended upon them.

He turned around to fight; quickly summoning his staff from Appa's back and standing ready.

"Aang, get up here, you can't fight that many firebenders by yourself!" Katara yelled down to him. Aang threw his staff in the air and it turned into glider form. He jumped on and yelled to Sokka.

"Take off, when we get away, I'll glide down to you. Appa, yip yip!" With a loud groan, Appa started into the air. Just then, Zuko let out a loud yell and thrust his hand towards Aang and his glider. Aang cried out in pain as the flame caught his foot on fire when he dodged the flame. He flew down close to the ocean and dragged his foot in the water, then flew upward again, trying to catch up to Appa, who was now very far ahead of him.

Katara looked back in horror as she watched Zuko try to shoot down her beloved Avatar.

"We have to go back and get him!" she cried, turning around to face Sokka.

"We can't risk him capturing all of us! If that happens then who's gonna save us? We have to keep going and just hope he's okay." He replied. Katara just sniffed and nodded, turning back to watch the battle.

Zuko, who was getting frustrated, shot another column of fire at the young airbender, this time making his mark. The glider caught on fire and Aang plummeted into the ocean. In the distance a girl's horrified scream could be heard.

"We have to go back and get him, he'll drown, or be captured! We have to save him Sokka!" Katara yelled, climbing towards the front of the flying bison.

"We can't! They'll capture us to, and then how will we ever save him? Aang can take care of himself until we come up with a plan. Trust me!" Sokka yelled back, trying to calm his hysterical sister. Katara just start crying bitterly and stopped only long enough to yell,

"I LOVE YOU AANG! DON'T GIVE UP WE WILL SAVE YOU!" And with that she tried in vain to hold back her tears as they flew farther and farther away from the only boy who could save the world. The only boy who could save her heart.

End Chapter 3

A/N: PRESS THAT BLUE BUTTON AND HELP SAVE AANG! FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW AFTER I PUBLISH THIS WILL GET TO BE A CHARACTER IN AN UPCOMING CHAPTER!

Update: Arein was the first person to review chapter three, so watch out for her character in a later chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Confusing Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Chapter 4: Aang's Escape

Aang stumbled as the firebender behind him shoved him forward into the warm darkness of the ship.

"Take him down below and place him in a cell. And make sure you keep an eye on him, you remember what happened last time." Zuko said importantly.

"Yes, sir." replied the guards in unison, saluting their Prince. They led Aang away, with one person on each side of him. As if that could prevent him from escaping them.

Aang silently drew in as much air as he could into his lungs. He formed two spinning air balls in each hand and tripped all four of the guards at once. He did a back flip over the fallen firebenders behind him, and when one of them shot a flame at him, he used it to burn the rope off his hands. He summoned his staff from the man that was carrying it and ran down the corridor. He emerged onto the main deck, ready for the small army that awaited him. Prince Zuko smiled.

"It took you less time to escape than it did last time." he noted. "But you will not return to your friends so easily." Several firebenders now surrounded Aang, ready to burn him to a crisp if he made the slightest move.

"I will not help you win this war." Aang said angrily.

"I didn't think you would, but if I have you prisoner then how are you going to make me lose?" Zuko replied with a smirk. Aang just sighed and hung his head. He was right; if he couldn't escape there was no way for him to prevent him from winning. He had to get out of there.

"So what are we going to do?" Katara inquired as Sokka sat trying to figure out how to save Aang from the firebenders.

"Not a clue."

"I should've known." Katara sighed and a single tear trailed down her cheek. Sokka put an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll figure something out. We'll save him even if we have to rush in there without a plan. We're all in this together." Katara smiled at her brother. Even though he was a jerk sometimes, she was glad to be his sister.

"Thanks, Sokka." she said, hugging him. "I'm sure we will save him, no matter what."

Aang sat on the floor of his cell, contemplating how to escape. He didn't know how he would do it, everything seemed hopeless. He could only hope that Sokka and Katara would think of something. Aang closed his eyes and he could see Katara smiling at him. He was sure she wouldn't let him down.

Sokka guided Appa into the chilly waters to advance to the rear of the ship. He had originally planned for an aerial attack, but Katara figured that they wouldn't be as noticeable if they came from below. She stood up and shielded her eyes with her hand and surveyed the ship. It looked pretty quiet, and there wasn't anyone on the deck.

"Sokka, are you going to tell me what this perfect fool-proof plan of yours is anytime soon?" she asked. Sokka got red in face and looked down, scuffing the ground with his foot.

"I don't have one…" he mumbled.

"What!" Katara hissed, trying to express her anger without alerting the crew to their presence. "Perfect plan my rear, this is a disaster! How are we gonna save Aang without a plan?"

"Well…I planned how we'd get on the ship…" Sokka said quietly. Katara just groaned and sat back down.

Aang heard a small noise outside the window in his cell. He got up and looked out to see Appa with Sokka and Katara sitting on his back. He jumped in the air and barely restrained a loud shout. They had come to save him! Just then a guard walked by and looked at him, puzzled. Aang quickly started stretching.

"Just doing some stretches, there's not much to do sitting in the tiny cell."

"Well, as long as you aren't up to something." replied the guard with a suspicious look in his eyes. Aang let out a small sigh of relief once he was far away down the hall.

Sokka took a rope out of one of the bags and handed it to Katara. She tied a loop in one end and tossed it to the side of the ship, hooking it on the railing.

"Bulls-eye!" she exclaimed quietly. With the grace of someone who had climbed ropes all their life, she quickly scaled the side of the ship, while Sokka didn't have such an easy time with it. After several minutes, Katara managed to hoist her brother over the railing, and they tiptoed towards the stairs that led below deck. Suddenly a lone firebender emerged from the stairs and spotted them. Sokka ran at him and knocked him in the head with his spear, and the firebender immediately fell unconscious to the ground.

They rushed down the stairs to below the deck as quietly as they could and tiptoed towards the holding cells. Luckily, the guard was leaning against the wall, fast asleep. Katara stealthily unhooked the keys from his belt loop and clenched her fist around them to keep them from jingling. They walked along the wall looking into each cell and finally found Aang, leaning against the bars of his cell, facing away from them. Katara slipped a hand through the bars and placed it on his shoulder.

"You came to save me! I knew it!" Aang whispered excitedly after turning around to face them. He clasped Katara's hand in his own, and she smiled warmly at him.

"Of course! But somehow this just seems too easy…" she replied uneasily.

"You've got that right!" Zuko smirked, standing in a fighting stance down the hall from them. Katara quickly released Aang from the cell and all three of them turned to face Zuko. Aang let out a loud yell and shoved his hands towards Zuko, slamming him against the wall with a surge of air. Zuko's head hit the metal wall with a dull thump, and when he stood to fight again his balance was so far off that all Sokka had to do was push him and he fell on his behind with a crash. They hurried up the steps and eerily, there were no firebender warriors awaiting them. They took this chance and hurried onto Appa's back. No sooner were they lifting into the air than columns of flame began bombarding the poor bison.

"Oh crap…" was Sokka's only comment before Appa took to the air faster than you would expect a beast that size to go. He and Katara held onto each other as Aang steered them above the low clouds. Once they were safe, Aang crawled back and threw himself at Katara, knocking her from her kneeling position to the ground.

"I knew you'd save me, Katara." He said, snuggling up to her. Katara's only response was to press her lips to his cheek and pull him tighter to her, sitting up and pulling him into her lap. Aang sighed contentedly and they just sat like that for a while.

"Katara?" Aang said, looking down at her.

"Hmm?" Katara raised her head from his shoulder.

"Will you always love me no matter what?" Katara seemed kind of startled by the question.

"I don't know about always Aang, we are really young." Aang looked down and scooted off of Katara's lap. "But," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "right now I love you more than anything in the world." Aang brightened up.

"Really?"

"Really." Katara smiled at him and put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him toward her so that they were sitting side by side. Aang kissed her on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I love you, Katara." he said happily. Katara kissed him briefly on the lips and snuggled her head into his shoulder. "I love you too." Sokka just groaned. "Kids…"

End Chapter 4

A/N: How'd you like that chapter? Fluff! Okay press that blue button and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Confusing Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Chapter 5

(dream sequence)

Zuko shoved his fist towards Aang, shooting a column of flame from it. Aang quickly dodged it to avoid being scorched. Getting frustrated, Zuko charged him, and when he was within 10 feet of him he let out a yell and shot fire from both of his outstretched hands. Aang's clothes caught on fire and he fell down, trying to smother the flames. When he rose again he winced from the pain of his badly burned skin. Then he saw her.

Katara came out of the shadows to stand next to Zuko. He put an arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"She doesn't need you, Avatar. You'll be too busy trying to save the world from me to give her the attention she needs." Zuko smirked and turned to Katara. They both closed their eyes, leaning closer and closer, and when their lips touched Aang screamed.

(end dream sequence)

"NO!" Aang shot up from his sleeping bag, soaked in cold sweat. Still hyperventilating, he turned to look at Katara, sound asleep in her own sleeping bag, smiling peacefully. He got up and dragged his sleeping bag next to Katara. He laid down next to her, so close that their sides were touching.

"I love you Katara, and I'd never be too busy for you." He gently kissed her on the cheek and settled into a restless sleep once more.

Katara blinked at the early morning sunlight and realized that someone's arm was around her waist, she jumped and rolled away from whoever it was, crashing into the bag of cooking supplies and making a considerable racket. Aang woke up dazed and confused.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" he asked when he saw Katara away from him.

"You scared the crud out of me, Aang!" Aang blushed.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. Katara hugged him.

"I'm not mad, you just startled me. It's fine, okay?" she smiled warmly at him. He smiled back.

"Okay."

"Why were you sleeping by me anyway?" Katara asked. Aang remember his nightmare and started tearing up. He sat next to Katara and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I had a nightmare. I was fighting Zuko, and he caught me on fire. When I put it out, you came out of the shadows, and he said I was too busy to give you the attention you need. And then...he…you…" Tears were now flowing freely down Aang's face as he remembered the image of them kissing. It was too horrible to consider.

"We what?" Katara lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"You…kissed." Aang sniffed. Katara covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my gosh. Is that what you're afraid will happen?" Aang nodded. "Oh, Aang…" Katara wrapped her arms around him and he cried onto her shoulder. "That would never really happen. I hate Zuko just as much as you, if not more. You're the only one I love." She buried her head into his shoulder. "I love you so much Aang."

"I love you too Katara." replied Aang through his tears. He hugged her tightly and lifted his head from her shoulder. He gently kissed her cheek.

"Aang and Katara, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sokka said in a sing-song voice after waking up to see the two in an embrace. They both blushed deep red and sprang apart. _I hope I have more nightmares, just not as bad as that one! _Aang thought as he absentmindedly held Katara's hand in his own.

End Chapter 5

A/N: Okay that was just some frivolous fluff to tide you over because I'm going to try to make the next chapter all action/adventure. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Confusing Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Please forgive any typing mess-ups, its 3 a.m.!

Chapter 6

After Aang and Katara's embarrassing morning, they packed up camp and prepared to leave. After everything was in its bag, and all the bags were loaded onto Appa's back, and they were about to take off, a voice called out from the woods.

"Sokka!"

A girl in the traditional outfit of a warrior from the island of Kyoshi emerged from the early morning mist. She ran towards them and stopped to catch her breath before speaking.

"Suki!" Sokka exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the exhausted girl. "How did you get here? Why? What's going on?" After regaining her composure, Suki began to answer his questions.

"How I got here is not important! Zuko has returned to Kyoshi and enslaved all of the men, no matter their age or physical condition. The women and children have been either locked up or sent to the Fire Nation. My warriors and I were able to escape, but we have not found a way to free them, and we need the Avatar's help!"

She then passed out in Sokka's arms, causing him to blush despite the circumstances. Aang, Katara, and Sokka all looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Should they wait until Suki woke up, or should they head towards Kyoshi immediately? Finally Aang spoke up after a minute of thought.

"We have to go to Kyoshi, I'm not going to let Zuko enslave innocent people for no apparent reason." He said with and angered look on his face.

"But what if it's a trap and he's expecting you to do just that?" Katara asked.

"Don't you think I've thought about that? It doesn't matter if it's a trap; I have to free those people somehow! We'll just need to be extra careful, since we don't know what he's up to. Are you two with me or not?" Aang looked at them defiantly.

"Of course we are, Aang." Katara slid her fingers through his.

"Then let's get going!" Aang climbed on top of Appa, and Sokka carefully set Suki down on a blanket near the rear of the saddle (A/N: Is that what you'd call that thing?) and settled down next to her. Finally Katara climbed up, and they set off towards the rising sun.

As they approached the island of Kyoshi, it didn't seem as if anything was out of the ordinary. Villagers were walking around, bartering in front of food carts on the street, busily going about business as usual. Suki started to stir, and Sokka crawled over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, gently touching her forehead.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said with and evil smirk. "It's yourselves you should be worrying about right now."

Seemingly out of nowhere, a barrage of fire shot up towards them. Appa swerved this way and that to avoid the flames that now seemed to come from somewhere in the woods below them. As he swerved, Suki fell from the saddle, plummeting towards the earth below.

"Suki!" Sokka cried reaching for her. Aang and Katara held him back.

"That isn't Suki, is it?" he asked them, his face crestfallen (A/N: Love that word!). Katara shook her head.

"It must've been some sort of actress hired by Zuko to lure us here. She had me fooled too, don't take it too hard Sokka." She said, trying to comfort her brother.

Aang turned to face them. Seeing the look on Sokka's face at the discovery of Suki being a fake made him feel terrible that it was really him who caused it. _Why should Sokka or Katara suffer for me? Maybe I should just go with Zuko and end their troubles._ He mentally slapped himself. _That would just cause everyone more trouble. _Katara's scream brought him out of his thoughts. Fire was all around them and Appa was descending quickly towards the forest.

"Appa! Snap out of it, boy! Yip, yip! Yip, yip!" He cried in desperation. "We're going down!" He said, looking horrified at Katara's matching expression.

End Chapter 6

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in a while. I got sidetracked by summer school, and then high school! Yes, folks, I am a freshman now, and I turn 15 in on the 27th of October heck yes! I will TRY to keep up with this more, because I'm getting good reviews, but my English teachers doesn't think as highly of my writing as my lovely reviewers do :-\. Still, I'll try!

You know what to do, review!


End file.
